fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Klisanie
Ale żeś odkrywczy, normalnie zwiadowca to Matau+Keelerak, a Piechtak to Nuju + Suukorak. Też mógłbym go zbudować. No i? kurde, oceniłem to jak Vezio No co? A ja (patrząc na Twój czas pobytu na wikii) uważam, że zaprezentowałeś się z bardzo dobrej strony. Klisanie są świetni. Na prawdę, wcale nie jest to tylko mix Hordika i Rahkshi. NIe podoba mi się natomiast umieszczenie ich w Piekielnym Wymiarze. Lepiej byłoby jakąś wyspę. Szczerze, nawet chętnie bym ich w FF-ie użył. Zorganizowana armia. To lubię.... Ale przydałoby się więcej rodzajów jednostek, a nie tylko trzy. Aaaale, to przyszłość ;) Nie mogę się doczekać dowódcy."Lubię to!"--Guurahk 06:26, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) Mi też się bardzo podobają. BionicleFan mógłbyś zbudować, ale tego nie zrobiłeś :p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Fajni są tylko od ich nazwy odejmijmy Kli, i co otrzymamy? :DPanrahk17 13:00, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) xD--Guurahk 13:40, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) Tak,nie mógłbym ich zbudować. Bo nie mam, do chol*ry Keeleraka, inteligencjo!!! (założę się, że niedługo dostanę bana. :-\ żal :Jak będziesz robił tak dalej to kto wie... A tak po za tym kto powiedział, że musisz mieć Keeleraka? I bez sarkazmów do mnie. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę A nawet jeśli mi się podobają (a podobają :p ) to tak czy tak chyba Gur nie zauważył co pisałem. Kurde, przecież to Hordika + Visorak, nawet jeśli genialny, dobrze przemyślany i jedwabisty, to wciąż tylko 2 zestawy. Ja nic nie mówię, ale poważnie, przypatrz się i wymień co najmniej 1 część, która nie była z Hordika :Ochraniacze Toa Inika, pozdro. Vox 15:22, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow, no odkrywczy jesteś. Jedna część. No wow. Dobra, to był fart, że tego nie zauważyłem. I chyba kupię Keeleraka, żeby zobaczyć, jak wygląda zwiadowca na żywo. Albo żeby mieć tarczę dla Toa. :::Ja tam widzę cztery, ale ok... Vox 15:36, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) Nieźle! Choć osobiście niezbyt mi się podobają na zdjęciach. Te nogi... Nie wiem konkretnie o co chodzi... Może za bardzo ugięte. --I Came To Play! 16:08, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) Czarna część na pancerzu, jedna para nóg, 4x ochraniacze Inika, 1 udo Inika. U białasa jeszcze części spajające broń. 1 część? Nie za bardzo. W każdym razie teraz my ja wezmę się za ocenę. Najpierw się podoczepiam czegoś. Jeżeli był prototyp,to on jest oryginałem :/ Ocenię obu na raz. Broń zielonego przypomina mi tą od Tarasha, białego Fawkesa. Obie są ok, lubię broń Hordika. Budowa- generalnie użyłeś 2 setów do ich budowy, a efekt zacny :) Tułów Hordika zyskuje zwolenników, to dobrze. Kończyny (w tym dłonie) są spoko. Słabe przyczepienie naramienników wojownika- minus. Broń lewej ręki, podobają mi się, ale ta białego jest średnia, zielonego znacznie lepsza. Głowy Hordika- czy oni nie mają oczu 0_o? Jak tak patrzę na te nogi przypominają mi takich mikro Archanian. Nie wiem tylko, co myśleć o tarczy na plecach. Pytanie- mają Rhotuka? Kolory oczywiście miłe dla oka. Ogółem na Kilisanie patrzy się z przyjemnością, są jak ja to lubię mówić przyjemni dla oka, budowa autorska, wszystko jest fajnie. Dobre pierwsze wrażenie na wiki z MOCami robisz :). Tej dwójeczce wystawię łączną ocenę 8++/10 Vezok999 16:56, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) bardzo ciekawi. ciekawa budowa, ale jak na mój gust zbyt podobni doooo... wychudzonych arachnian? ;). przyszły użytkownik Dowódca mi się najmniej podoba. Może to wina tego, żę nie przepadam za Vakamą Hordika. Broń jest niby prosta, ale wygląda conajmniej dziwnie. No i te srebrne naramienniki mi tu nie pasują. Tak jakby były tu wrzucone na siłę. Natomiast szpony ma najzacniejsze (choć różnica między wszystkimi niewielka). Teraz widzę, że w białym Klisaninie przednie uda mają inny kolor niż tylnie, co oczywiście, trochę psuje całokształt. Mimo to, wszyscy Klisanie mi się bardzo podobają. Wolałbym jednak, by żyli w WM albo na SM, a nie w jakimś Piekielnym Wymiarze (PW)--Guurahk 14:23, cze 15, 2011 (UTC) PW to to samo co Ardon, oba wymiary mają połączenie z WM Vezok999 14:34, cze 15, 2011 (UTC) A Lesiu co tu robił? Vezok999 14:47, paź 21, 2011 (UTC) Całkiem zgrabny MOC. Lubię jego kolor i ogólne wykonanie 9-/10 - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 10:58, lip 29, 2013 (UTC)